


Bottomless Pit

by EspirituDelMar



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspirituDelMar/pseuds/EspirituDelMar
Summary: Inspired by a conversation on Discord.Kaladin adopts Lift. Dalinar's budget (and the man himself) suffers.





	Bottomless Pit

Dalinar considered himself a very patient man. He'd have to be, with the mission he'd assigned himself. But even he had limits, and this just managed to hit them.

"This," he said with a deadpan expression, "is the fourth time this month you've asked for extra founds for food, Captain."

"I'm aware, sir," Kaladin answered, "but we have extra mouths to feed and we had to take that into account."

"Oh, I know that. But I thought we've already taken care of all the children you've insisted on adopting, so you should have just one more mouth to take care of.

"Kaladin was going to talk when a youthful voice interrupted him.

"Hey Kal I'm still hungry, is there more food?"

"Here Lift," Kaladin answered, and without missing a beat gave her a plate of food.

"Thanks!"

Dalinar just... stared. Not at Lift, he'd known her for a while now, but at the mountain of meat and fish bones that was next to her. Which was at least her height, and seeing that she'd eaten more things than just meat and fish, the amount of food she'd consumed had to be at least double the number of bones.

"...do you seriously not see anything wrong with this Captain?" Dalinar asked in a helpless tone.

"Why would I? She's a child." Kaladin asked. His tone was... actually sincere. "I remember that Tien and I also ate a lot at her age. She needs the energy."

Dalinar had to restrain himself from trying to bring down Urithiru with his head.

Shallan, who had been there the whole time, continued to roll on the floor laughing.


End file.
